


The Weekend

by Jeonghanlove



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeonghanlove/pseuds/Jeonghanlove
Summary: Jaehyun is forced to babysit his neighbors sixteen year old, rebellious son. All thanks to his mother offering his help without his permission.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a few chapters long, if it gets good reviews ill keep it going. I'm sorry there is no indents etc I don't know how to fix that

To say Jaehyun was annoyed, would be an understatement. He was beyond exasperated by the fact his weekend would be absolutely ruined, all because his mother offered their psycho neighbor that he would babysit their 16 year old son, while they were away. Which was absolutely ridiculous because, one this boy was old enough to take care of himself, and two he had already made plans with his friends and it was extremely inconsiderate of his mother to even offer his help without even consulting him first.  
Well not that it mattered at this point, he just had to sleep over his neighbors place and make sure the kid was alive. Simple, right? At least he hoped it would be that simple.  
He took a deep sigh and shook his head, before running his fingers through his hair to put down any stray strands. He was packing a small bag, if he needed anything he could easily just walk back home and grab whatever it was.  
Jaehyun checked the time on his phone and sighed, it was time for him to go. He didn't even bother to say goodbye to his mother, and walked straight out the house and to his neighbors. When he arrived he knocked on the door and waited for a response.  
The door swung open and Jaehyun prepared his greeting for the neighbor, what he expected was a old small woman with a nice smile. Not some bratty teen in the tightest pair of leather pants and a see through mesh top, that displayed his pierced nipples and navel. At first glance Taeyong from the torso down looked like a dream, but once Jaehyun fully took a good look at the boys face is when he really felt his throat go dry. Silver hair styled messily to add to the rough boys look, and black eyeliner smeared across those big eyes. A small “oh” leaving Jaehyun’s lips.  
“ Is oh all you can say fuck face?” Taeyong asked with a bored tone. “Are you going to come inside or gawk at me the whole time? What a fucking loser.” he rolled his eyes and turned around, walking back into the house with a slight sway of his hips. ‘Oh great, the kid is a handful, there goes my peaceful weekend’ Jaehyun thought and shook his head before entering the house.  
“Where is your mother?” he asked the silvered headed boy.  
“She had to go a bit earlier than expected. Don’t worry she told me to be a good boy and obey everything you say. I promise i’ll be good daddy” he smirked and stuck his tongue out, a silver ring finally peaking through . Jaehyun made a face and sighed once more.  
“Can you refrain from calling me that? Must you be difficult the moment i walk in?”  
“Of course i do, where is the fun in being nice?” Taeyong asked before slipping on a pair of black combat boots and slipping on a leather jacket.  
“Well jackass i'm off, have fun by yourself. Don't touch yourself to the thought of me.” he chuckled at his own joke and grabbed his phone. Jaehyun couldn't believe how disrespectful and foul mouthed this boy was, especially to his hyung.  
“Excuse me, where the hell do you think you're going?” Jaehyun’s voice deepen as he glared at the smaller male. His voice held authority and that resonated throughout Taeyong’s body. He pushed aside his feeling of wanting to submit and glared at the elder.  
“To a party old man, what’s your deal” he asked with venom in his tone. Jaehyun scoffed and laughed.  
“Look little boy, i’m not your mother or your father. I don’t know who you think you’ve been talking to this whole time but it ends here. Do it again and i’ll show you just who you’re messing with. You’re not going anywhere, i am responsible for you do you understand? So take your little outfit and makeup off and sit the fuck down. I dare you to walk out that door. “ Jaehyun said in cool, collect voice. He knew how boys like Taeyong worked, act all tough and macho when they're nothing but soft and submissive under. Always ready to fall apart when the right authority came into their life. Taeyong looked at the floor, his cheeks flushed a bright red from embarrassment and his heart pounding from anger. Each word pierced his body and made him question if he really wanted to try Jaehyun. He huffed and took off his leather jacket, throwing it onto the couch with force.  
“I didn’t even want to go to that stupid fucking party” he spat and kicked off his boots. Jaehyun sat on the couch and crossed his legs, taking out a book to read.  
“Wash up. I’ll be making dinner soon.” he replied, the younger huffed again and stomped off to his room. Once Jaehyun heard the door slam he sighed and placed the book down. He shouldn't have done that, he just met the kid and he already hated him. Jaehyun rubbed his temples and stood up, walking towards the kitchen. ‘What a brat’ he thought and started to prepare whatever was available in the fridge.  
Kimchi fried rice and beef would have to do for now, until Jaehyun goes shopping for more food. Once it was finished he placed the food on the table and called out to Taeyong.  
“The food is ready Taeyong, i’m only calling you once and you better be here in one minute. “ he said without a second thought and sat down. Soon enough the younger male came out of his room and to the dining area, he was wearing shorts that barely covered a thing and a oversized sweatshirt. His face was bare and his hair was tied up so his bangs didn't get in the way. Without all the makeup and little outfit, the boy was absolutely stunning and cute. Not that Jaehyun minded the sexy attire before. But this was definitely a sight to see.  
“You look adorable, stay like this” he complimented and served the other some food. Taeyong glanced at the food and looked away.  
“What are you a housewife? This looks like a meal. Aww, my own personal house wife!” he commented. Jaehyun sighed and started to serve the boy a plate, he didnt need to comment.  
“That’s too much… take some off” Taeyong said. Jaehyun made a face but did as told, giving him a smaller portion. When he sat back down their quiet dinner began. Taeyong only eating half of his already small portion before pushing it away.  
“Thank you. I’m full, i’m going to bed now.” he stood up and walked away. Jaehyun glanced at Taeyong’s plate in confusion but cleaned up anyway. HE just needed a hot shower, and a nice book. This was enough stress as it is and he was only here for an hour or two. Taeyong barely ate, and that really bothered Jaehyun, maybe he just wasn't hungry. He took his mind off the boy and continued with his night time routine,

What a weird way to end the night.


	2. Kitchen Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun putting taeyong in his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im apologizing in advanced for how poorly this is written. if someone wishes to please help me improve my writing skills I would love that. I take criticism well and I've been looking up how to become a better writer. so if you have any suggestions please tell me down below! besides that enjoy! also I still need to figure out how to add indentations.

The next morning was thankfully less eventful than the night before, leaving Jaehyun with a sense of relief. The sun was warm and peaking out its rays of light through the blinds, which momentarily blinded Jaehyun. But he quickly recovered and turned onto his side. The boy turned his head and glanced at the clock, the bright letters reading 9.27 am. ‘Guess it’s time to get up’ he thought to himself, a soft grunt left his lips as he sat up and slipped out of bed.  
It had been quite some time since they had last ate and he was famished, so he dragged himself downstairs with heavy feet and began to make breakfast. Jaehyun opened the fridge and glanced briefly, there was not much to work with so he prepared a meal of oatmeal, toast, coffee, and some fruit. A little while after he finished the silver haired teen walked down the stairs with loud,thumping footsteps, soon arriving to the kitchen. His eyes were slightly puffy from just waking up and his hair was a mess, pointing in every direction possible. This caused Jaehyun to chuckle and shake his own messy head.  
“Good morning” he said, his voice deep and raspy from waking up not to long ago. Taeyong looked at the elder and then back at the food laid out on the table. His stomach growling in desperation from hunger.  
“Morning freak” Taeyong mumbled and pulled out a chair from the table before sitting down and looking at the food before him.  
“What is that your new pet name for me, Taeyong?”  
“You rather me call you a pretentious prick?”  
“You seem to have no respect for your hyung, what have i done to you for you to treat me like such a brat?” he asked and sat down across from the younger male. Taeyong scoffed and poked the oatmeal with his spoon before putting it in his mouth. He thought for a second and leaned his chin onto the palm of his hand.  
“I don’t really care who you are or how old you are. All of you look at me the same so i could really give two flying fucks about how i’m acting towards you. Understand dweeb?” he replied without a care. He really didn't respect the other now did he? Jaehyun gritted his teeth and gripped his spoon tightly. Oh, how it absolutely angered him when he was disrespected. Especially by a young boy who didn't know his place. Jaehyun was in charge and he ran things around here, it wasnt the other way around.  
Breakfast went on in silence and once jaehyun was finished he stood up and placed the dishes into the sink.  
“Since i cooked, you better clean all these dishes. It needs to be spotless, do you understand?” Jaehyun asked in a calm tone. Taeyong laughed in his face and turned around.  
“I aint cleaning shit. What do i look like to you” he asked and began to walk toward the exit of the kitchen. Jaehyun gritted his teeth once more and released a soft growl.  
“Lee Taeyong” he said in a deep voice, his tone filled with an underlying dominance and authority. Taeyong stopped in his tracks and caught his breath, for some unknown reason the way Jaehyun even said his name made his whole body weak.  
“You want to turn around and say that to my face again, little boy? Hm? You like to disrespect me don't you.” Jaehyun started to speak, Taeyong just stayed in place, unsure of what to do. The elder circled the smaller male like a predator marking it’s prey.  
“Tch, what am i going to do with you? You're so tough and bad, I’m shaking. “ Jaehyun feigned a frightened voice, his eyes holding a dark, bone chilling look. He smirked and walked up behind taeyong, pressing his larger body against the younger boy. The male placed one hand on Taeyongs neck and the other around his slim waist. Eventually he tightened his grip around his neck and moved his face near his ear, just so that his lips were slightly grazing the youngers sensitive lobe.  
“Oh Taeyong, you’re down such a dangerous path, keep it up and i’ll put you in your place little boy. You think i don’t understand your type. All tough and big until your alpha comes along and makes you submit. I’m going to say this once and only once, Lee Taeyong you will absolutely obey me and my every word. If you do not there will be severe consequences. You can call me all the names you want, but know at the end of the day i am boss.” he growled into the others ear and added more pressure onto the others throat.  
“Do you understand?” Taeyong nodded in response. He could feel his whole body heating up and a pool of arousal stirring in his crotch; Jaehyun turned him on and it made Taeyong sick how easy it was for the elder to do so. Taeyong felt the pressure around his neck release and he took a deep, shaky breath. Jaehyun turned him around and licked his lips as he eyed the younger male.  
“Down on your knees” he kicked the boy behind his knees and forced him down. He looked at him with a mischievous smirk and sighed in content. Taeyong was bright red and his eyes were watering slightly from embarrassment. It didn't really help that his member was straining against his small shorts, and surely Jaehyun took notice of this.  
“Repeat after me, I Lee Taeyong will obey every order Jung Jaehyun will give to me”  
“I-i Lee T-Taeyong will...obey every order Jung…. Jaehyun will give me”  
“I’m nothing but a filthy little slut that enjoys being degraded by Jung Jaehyun” Taeyong looked at Jaehyun with a look of excitement and hesitance, but he repeated the words anyway. Hearing the younger repeat his words made Jaehyun crazy, blood rushing through his veins. His own member stirring to life from the sight of Taeyong.  
“I’m nothing but a filthy slut that enjoys being degraded by...Jung Jaehyun” he said quietly and bit his lip. His head was swirling and he couldn't think straight. Good boy Jaehyun was dominating him and he never expected it.  
“Good, get the fuck out of my face whore, take care of your little problem then clean this house once you're done” he slapped the boy a few times, lightly against his cheek and turned around, walking back to the refrigerator to get a drink.  
Taeyong nodded and proceeded to run up to his room and slamming the door shut. Jaehyun sighed and slumped against the counter, lighting banging his head on the marble.  
“What have i done?”


End file.
